Nobody's Home
by Polska
Summary: The Professor has had it with Buttercup's attitude, and does the unthinkable in kicking her out of the house! She becomes an outcast and soon reflects on the bad choice that caused the Professor to do it. [First story in the series][oneshot][songfic]


**Nobody's Home**

**Polska- Ok this is my first song fic! Based on the song, Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne, Buttercup gets kicked out, and Bubbles tells it through the song. Mentions PPG/RRB pairings throughout. Brick/Blossom, Bubbles/Boomer and most especially Butch/Buttercup. R&R please!!**

* * *

_I couldn't tell you, why she felt that way,  
She felt it, everyday.  
And I couldn't help her.  
I just watched her make, the same mistakes again._

Buttercup walked slowly down the sidewalk. She had gone bad to worse, and finally, the Professor couldn't stand it. She was sixteen years old when the Professor kicked her out. Just now. She feltsick, whenever she saw Brick and Blossom making out after they beat a villian, or Bubbles planting happy kisses on Boomer, while she stayed as far away as possible from Butch.

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

Buttercup felt hopelessy rejected. She was a rebel, and cared for nothing. When the RRB came over to make a plan with them, to defeat a new villian, she almost puked when Blossom flirted with Brick and Bubbles carressed Boomer. Butch, however, talked to her, but she completely ignored him. She felt out of place between her sisters.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes,  
Broken inside._

Buttercup took one last glance at her once 'home.' She wanted to go home and see her sisters badly. If only the Professor hadn't found out what Buttercup had done.

**...Flashback...**

Buttercup sprayed red spray paint on the side of Townsville's City Hall, 'The mayor sucks at his job.' She was there with Mitch Mitchelson and his bad-boy, friends. Suddenly a beam of light shone over her. Mitch and his friends ran. Away. So that theywouldn't get caught. And they didn't. She did. It was a cop.  
"You! You're one of those Powerpuff girls! Wait till da Professor hears about this," he said, grabbing Buttercup by the arm.

**...End Flashback...**

Buttercup sat down on the sidewalk and began crying, closing her eyes, thinking about her past home, and her sisters. She closed her eyes tighter.

_Open your eyes, and look outside, find the reasons why,  
You've been rejected (rejected), and now you can't find,  
What you've left behind._

Buttercup felt a drop of water fall on her head. Rain. Great. She put her arms over her head and headed towards a nearby dumpster, sheltering herself in an old box.She recalled the many times Butch had talked to her (flirted with her), only to be knocked out by her, the times Blossom had bossed her around and the times Bubbles had greatly annoyed her, only to have Buttercup hit her, and have her cry, earning Buttercup a scolding from Blossom. Bossy Blossom. It sickened her.

_Be strong, be strong now.__  
__Too many, too many problems.__  
__Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

Buttercup stayed sheltered in the box, hugging her knees. She shivered a bit in the cold, wishing she brought a sweater with her. Buttercup felt betrayed. So she was a teenager. It was just like her to be a bad girl. She was tough. And now she would miss Bubbles' sweet sixteen party. Blossom had hers, and so had Buttercup, but she loved Bubbles. And missed her.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.__  
__It's where she lies, broken inside. __  
__With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes,__  
__Broken inside._

Buttercup climbed out of the box, and kicked it away. She punched the dumpster repeatedly, until there were many dents in it. She felt an tiny tiny tiny bit better, but hardly. She still felt upset and angry.

_The feeling she hides._

Buttercup let out a loud yell. She kicked or threw anything that was in her way, as she walked to find anything. Or anyone. She wanted to let everything out.

_The dreams she can't find._

Blossom had wanted to be a famous authoress. Bubbles had wanted to be a supermodel or a superstar. And Buttercup didn't know what she wanted.

_She's losing her mind._

Buttercup fell to her knees, nearly tearing her hair out. Where in Townsville did the Professor expect her to go?!

_She's fallen behind._

Buttercup slowly stood up, panting for breath, her short black hair all messed up and her large light green eyes much darker. She was nothing compared to her perfect sisters.

_She's losing her faith._

For a second, Buttercup considered ending her pain right there, but quickly changed her mind. The path before her, she guessed, was to live on the streets.

_She's fallen from grace,__  
__She's all over the place. (ace...)__  
__Yeah...ohhh_

Buttercup grasped her hair and attempted to pull it out, but it stayed put. She walked towards the beach, even though it was raining.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.__  
__It's where she lies, broken inside.__  
__With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes, __  
__Broken inside._

Blossom and Brick were made for each other. All that kissing and making out, were just signs of affection. Bubbles was just being her regular cute self, and Boomer was obviously head over heels for her and vice versa. Buttercup could do nothing about this. Suddenly, a voice behind her, startled her.  
"Buttercup?" Buttercup turned around. There stood, a sixteen year old green ruff.  
"What are you doing here?" the two said in unison.  
"The Professor kicked me out," Buttercup replied, shrugging, as if this kind of thing, happened everyday, and for a fact, it did.  
"Brick is with Blossom, Boomer is with Bubbles. I came to the beach to relax, and I found you," Butch answered. He stared at her for a bit, until, he leaned forward, and planted his lips very gently to Buttercup's and then pulled away, flying away in a dark green streak. Buttercup touched her lips where he had kissed her, and began sobbing. They weren't going to take her back.

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah.__  
__She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah._

Nothing was going to change that. She was all alone.

* * *

**Polska- Did you like? I will do a sequel to this although it won't be a songifc. It'll be a PPG/RRB pairing of course, and Bubbles takes Buttercup home. I'm going to do a songfic for all three of the PPG. For Blossom, I'm going to do 'My Immortal' by Evanescance. It'll be where Brick and Blossom break up, and Blossom tells it through story and song. I've already written this. For Bubbles, I'm going to do 'What youWaitin' For' by Gwen Steffani, where Bubbles wants to be a superstar, and finally gets her wish, but is very nervous.I'm almost done with this one.All of those will have sequels. Anyway, please review! And no flames. I get really nasty, and it is not pretty. I write an author's note chapter, and I burn you really bad. So do not flame.**


End file.
